He's so Beautiful
by le-lavi49
Summary: YAOI/SHONAI... Two charming guys fighting over to get Kanda, the most beautiful one in Black Order! XD ... Story about love with fun, lie, pretending and competition... Enjoy... RnR... XD


**He's So Beautiful**

**(Ch.1: Misunderstanding)**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: LavixYuuxAllen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, just the plot.**

**Warning: Grammar error… Maybe there'll be some OOC-ness inside.**

**A/N: Poor Kanda… Two charming guys are fighting each other just for his sake, this will be a LaviYuu, LaviAllen and AllenKanda. Well, enjoy it!**

* * *

In the bookman's library that usually was quiet, two guys were fighting each other just because of a nonsense reason.

"Can't you just shut up, Moyashi?!" said the taller one.

The white boy replied with the same tone, "You are the one who should shut up, you stoic!"

More vein popped on Kanda's head while he muttered, then he turned his body and went out the door. He slammed the door hard, and loud.

"Coward! He ran away!" Allen pissed off because of Kanda's rude attitude.

Then, he sat back at his seat and took the book that Kanda slap from his hand to the floor when they were fighting. After that, he sighed while opening the page that read before.

"To think that he would get mad just because I dropped some thick books to his Mugen, what a childish…"

Lavi gave a sudden laugh from behind, but it didn't surprised Allen at all.

"Lavi, don't you think that Kanda is such a…" Allen stopped when Lavi pat his head.

Lavi continued, "Rude person?" then he lifted his hand from Allen's head.

"Y-yeah. Don't you think?"

"Nah, he used to act like that, so I'm used to it. Why? You seemed to be bothered by it."

Allen looked down, "I… I just want him to treat me better."

Strange, Lavi didn't answer with his lour, cheering voice like usual. He answered with a smile, but it was different with his usual smile, it was a gentle smile.

Allen's heartbeat could stop anytime seeing Lavi smiled like that, but luckily he didn't. He actually felt something different, but not too different; it was just a little bit.

The white boy closed the book and he glanced towards Lavi with a serious expression, "Lavi, what should I do to make him treat me better?"

"I don't know, you should find the way yourself, moyashi-chan." Said Lavi while turning the page of the book that he read.

The younger one nodded obediently, "I'll try… Umm… Lavi?" He called.

The redhead looked at Allen and smiled again, "Yeah?"

"I realized that you never interrupted our fight until you find the right time, can I know the reason why?"

Lavi's face turned red, he became nervous, "W-well… that's… Umm, promise me you won't laugh, okay?"

Allen nodded and the he smiled, his eyes shone full of excitement as he wait for Lavi to answer.

"Because I…love Yuu. It's obvious that we wouldn't want the person that we love to hate us, right?"

Allen stoned, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. More over, he didn't move an inch. But it was a little different on his head, what he hear was 'you', not 'Yuu'.

"Moyashi-chan? I think that you don't need to be that surprised." Lavi had an anime's sweat on his head.

The younger one back from his own world, "Umm… T-to hate?"

Lavi nodded then he began to explain, "If I interfere and judged the matter by myself, then I'll be hated. Better to watch and learn the problem, then look for an opportunity if the fight is needed to be separated."

The redhead pulled down headband to his neck and let his hair down.

Allen suddenly had a bad feeling, and then he gulped and stood up, "Ah!! This conversation is getting us nowhere! I-I'll go back first, good night Lavi!"

The white boy ran away and went out before Lavi could reply him.

Lavi chuckled, "What's wrong with him? Hm, he's a strange one, but cute." Then he continued to read his book.

Meanwhile, Allen's condition…

He threw himself to the bed after he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes to pajamas.

Then he covered his eyes with his arm while talking to himself, "Lavi… why?"

He lifted his arm and used it to pull the blanket and covered himself with it.

"Lavi, you gave me another problem to encounter… even though that I love Kanda… to think that you would confess to me at the time like that. Ahh!! What should I say to both of them?!"

He was facing his dilemma; he loved Kanda since their first mission together. He got many hard times facing Kanda since then, but he kept a good job without making Kanda noticed that he loved him by acted like usual.

"Wait, maybe I was wrong. He said 'I love you', maybe the 'you' part didn't refer to me, but to Kanda, to 'Yuu'. Yeah, must be like that."

He calmed down, but, one… Two… Three…

He began again, "But, still not leaving the worst case scenario, what if he really said that he loved me?! Or if he said that he loved Kanda, what should I do? I have no chance of winning against Lavi…"

He was thinking over and over, but he still can't find his answer. His mind was full of his own suggestion that would lead him to the path of mind destruction. Suddenly, he stopped mumbling.

"Owh, I forgot to turn off the light." He stood up and turned off the light then leaned his body back on the bed.

After that, when he tried to close his eyes and went to the dream land, his mind couldn't stop thinking. He even tried to make his mind empty by counting sheep, but it gave an even more destructive damage then before. He was the only one who still up beside Lavi that was still reading some books on the library while Kanda was already fall asleep…

TBC…

**

* * *

**

A/N: What gonna happen with him, will him be able to finish his problem? How Lavi will react when he knew that Allen loved the same person as him? And the most important part, who will Kanda choose? Check it out at the next chapter! Review please.


End file.
